Free Birds
Free Birds was released on November 1st. After being pardoned by the President of the United States, Reggie (Owen Wilson) lives a comfortable life at Camp David, enjoying pizza and telenovelas. On the other hand, Jake (Woody Harrelson) is the president and the only member of Turkeys Liberation Front. After initial rivalry and Jake bag kidnapping Reggie, they team up and hijack a time machine in a government lab and travel back in time to the first Thanksgiving to prevent turkeys from becoming the traditional holiday meal. Reggie the turkey has always been afraid of Thanksgiving because turkeys have always been on the menu, but his attempts to warn his farm-based flock constantly fall on deaf ears and has made him an outcast. When the other turkeys finally realize what is going on, they throw Reggie outside in an attempt to save themselves. In a surprise twist of fate, he winds up being named the "pardoned turkey" by the President of the United States and is subsequently taken to Camp David. Although initially hesitant, Reggie soon eases into a routine of doing nothing but enjoying pizza delivered to him by the "Pizza Dude" and watching Mexican telenovelas. He gets bag-kidnapped by Jake, a member of the Turkey Freedom Front who tells him that a "Great Turkey" told him to find Reggie and take him back to the first Thanksgiving with him to take turkeys off the menu once and for all. They then infiltrate the base where a time machine is located. Despite interference by federal officials and an attempt by Reggie to trick him back to the surface, Jake manages to commandeer an egg-shaped time machine with an A.I. software named S.T.E.V.E. and they time-travel back to the same day in 1621, three days before the first Thanksgiving. Once there, they are ambushed by colonial hunters led by Myles Standish, but they are quickly rescued by native turkeys led by Chief Broadbeak and his two children, Ranger and Jenny who reggie feel for at first sight. Broadbeak explains that the turkeys in the area have been forced underground since the settlers came and that they cannot risk fighting back without the settlers taking them. The next day, Broadbeak orders Jake with Ranger to spy on the settlers and Reggie with Jenny to spring all the hunting traps the humans set up. Despite initial hostility, Ranger and Jake find out that the settlers have already begun preparations for Thanksgiving and where they keep their weapons. Meanwhile, Jenny is impressed with reggie accidental unorthodox way of springing the traps and soon share a romantic moment and jenny considers kissing him. However, they are intercepted by Standish and Reggie is forced to get her in orbit over the planet aboard S.T.E.V.E., validating everything he said in the process. Reggie and Jenny than go back to to the tree and wanting to give reggie a little reward for saving her life jenny leds him to her room where after locking the door the turkey's dance together before sharing a passionate kiss in each other wings and in seconds reggie lifts her up pins her against the wall and pulls off the neck less before long jenny pulled out his pennies and though embarrassed he is convinced to start thrusting repeatedly in to her virgin hole and they eventually come in the other and stayed quiet for a few moments with jenny laid snuggled in his wings and reggie against the wall he asked her to come to the future with him as his mate she considers it but says she couldnt leave the flock and live with him even if she has feelings for him but says they should do that again before you go. Jake then drags Reggie away and tells him he has a plan to attack the settlers. However, Reggie has gotten sick of all his unapproved stories and threatens to leave and head back to the flock. Desperate to convince him, Jake tells him that this trip was more about him making up for his failure to save turkey eggs while escaping a turkey-fattening facility when he was young, maintaining that the Great Turkey convinced him to go through with this. While still reluctant to believe what he said, Reggie still goes along with the plan. They manage to use gunpowder to destroy the weapons shack, And Standish and his men are flushed into the tide pool by the Massasoit and his tribe their mission a success Jake decides to look for new adventures in Steve but reggie decided he would rather stay with jenny seeing it as his place now After saying good bye jake and Steve vanish, Reggie later kisses her again on the tree he than takes Jenny wing and puts a ring he'd made on it before asked if she wanted to get married which with her family saved jenny happily accepted and hugged reggie tightly and the flowing evening they had their wedding and the whole flock held a dance and the two in the centre they soon slip away and reggie laid his mate on the ground and they started kissing after putting a sigh on a door labeled keep out and slamming it shot she than asks him about babies which he replies I'm listening before moaning thrusting and giggling erupted amongst the celebration. Reggie Jake